Zootopia y los seres extintos
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: esta es la historia de zootopia pero no cualquier historia si no que no solo hay animals si no que tambien hay humanos pero no es una historia ni del uno ni del otro si no que es de los 2 juntos donde un humano un zorro y una coneja cambiaran el mundo para siempre pero una pequeña oveja corrompera este mundo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicos estamos hoy con una historia que quise hacer desde hace tiempo nada mas digo que pasen por mis otras historia que están en mi perfil bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el episodio

CAPITULO 1:HUMANOS Y ANIMALES

Era un dia norma en zootopia lleno de animales era un dia normal en la gran ciuda…que demonios esto no es la película de zootopia si no que es una versión alterada donde que tal si no solo hay animales si no que hay otra especie que se creía extinta durante cientos de años esa especie era muy poco común en un mundo lleno de animales por lo que digamos que no eran bien vistos pero esta no es una historia para discriminar a los humanos sino una donde un niño humano cambio la vida de una pequeña coneja para siempre

Era un dia normal en soleado en un lugar llamado BunnyBurrow un lugar lleno de madrigueras lleno de conejos bueno me estoy deviando del tema el punto esque en un granero habían varios animales dentro y por supuesto humanos pero pocos ya que hace algunos años que descubrieron a algunos humanos humanos y de hay fueron multiplicándose en esto años aunque son pocos ya que solo había mas de 300 humanos en dentro del granero varios animales y huanos etc,viendo lo que parecía ser una obra de teatro protagonisada por un leopardo de 10 años una coneja gris de 9 años y un niño humano de 14 años con el pelo café ojos azules y era mas alto que estos porque naturalmente los humanos son mas altos que los leopardos y los conejos(bueno no estoy muy seguro si somos mas altos que los leopardos yo digo que si bueno en fin xD que me salgo del tema)estaban haciendo una obra de lo que parecía los depredadores de antes y como eran los humanos hace miles de años atrás

Coneja:Miedo traicion,sed de sangre deseo de poder hace miles de años estas eran las fuerzas que gobernaban el mundo donde las presas temian a los depredadores y los humanos cazaban a los depredadores y los depredadores tenían necesidad biológica e incontrolable de morder rasguñar y

De repente sale detrás un pequeño leopardo con unos guantes de garras falsas simulando raguñarla mientras que un niño humano salía vestido de cazador con unas botas cafes una camisa blanca co un sombrero pantalones como de militar con una escopeta falsa y le dispara al depredador sacando confeti y serpentinas haciendo que este simulara morir mientras la coneeja estaba exagerando dicendo

Coneja:Sangre mucha mucha sangre aggghhh –dijo sacando un liston de su barriga simulando sus intestinos el niño se puso su mano en la cara de vergüenza ya que exageraba mucho después saco un bote de capsup detrás de un arbusto falso para simular la sangre sacando chorros por monton

Coneja:Y…muerte –dijo para después sacar la lengua en señal de muerte y sacar mas chorros de capsup y morir por fin mientras en el publico habían animales y algunos humanos mientras que una coneja robusta se ponía la mano la cara en señal de pena mientras otro alado suyo bajo la camra con la que estaba grabando tatatan tan tan tan se escucho el ruido que probenia de unos tambore provocado por un león(la verdad no reconoci bien si era un puma o león díganme :v)que es el que daba la ambientación atravez de de eso la coneja se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado

Coneja:En el pasado la coneja se dividia en 3 el humano cazador –este haciendo un movimiento con la escopeta amenzante- feroz depredador –señalando al leopardo vestido de tigre que mufo- y débil presa –esta dijo haciendo una carita tierna 3 despsues de eso 3 cajas una para el felino otra para la coneja y otra para el humano aunque claramente mas grande para cupiera ya la caja del felino decía vicious predator la de la coneja era mekk prey y la del niño humano decía human hunter despues de eso…tin tin tin toco el pequeño león simulando un sonido de miedo

Coneja:Pero con el tiempo evolucionamos –dicendo mientras una oveja de gris oscuro salía al ecenario vestida de una túnica blanca y un arcoíris en la cabeza soltando confeti frenta a las cajas- y abandonamos nuestras primitivas y salvajes costumbres,haora humanos depredadores y presas viven en armonía –dijo para que estos 3 se tomaran de la mano cada uno mientras la oveja se ponia a lado suyo para tirarle seprentinas con un objeto de fiesta- y los pequeños mamífero tenemos cientos de oportunidades –esta dijo con una pose

Oveja:Si ya no tengo que estar escondida en un rebaño…haora sere una valiente astronauta –dijo quitándose la túnica para mos trar un traje de astronauta y sacando un casco de un arbusto falso fluuuuuuu el león hiso con una flauta al estilo marciano alien lo que se :v todos aplaudieron

Leopardo:Ya no ser un fiero cazador toda la vida…hoy solo cazare extenciones de impuesto voy ha convertirme en un actuario –este dijo quitando la túnica mostrando un traje y sacando un bolígrafo acompañado del pequeño león tocando el piano y aplausos del publico

Niño:Y yo no cazare de nuevo animales haora me convertiré…en arquitecto –dijo este dijo quitándose su túnica y mostrando un traje y a la vez sacando de nuevo unos planos de una construcción detrás de un arbusto falso seguido de un tono con el piano pero diferente como medio terror y comedia (no se me ocurrio nada :v)después siguió la coneja quitándose la toga revelando un traje de policía y saco un gorro de este mismo

Coneja:Yo planeo hacer lugar un mundo mejor voy ha convertirme en oficial de policía –dijo acompañada de una canción clásica de persecución todos aplaudieron ha eception de los conejos de antes que parecían sus padres ya que parecían muy preocupados por la coneja depues de eso alguien se rio en el publico todos se callaron porque al parecer era un zorro robusto acompañado de una comadreja que se reia de ella

Zorro:Jajaja coneja policía creo que jamas había escuchado algo tan absurdo –dijo aun riéndose de ella

Coneja:talvez lo piensen las mentes pequeñas,hablo de ti Gideon Grey –esta dijo haciendo que el zorro se callara

Niño:Jajajaj buena esa judy –este dijo acercándose ha ella para después ser respondido por el mismo

Gideon:Tu que lampiño –este dijo enojado ya que el humano se reia de el

Niño:Oooo ya se enojo el zorrito x3 –este dijo burlándose mas de el haciendo que el publico y judy se rieran de el

Gideon(mentalmente):gggg me las pagaras lampiño me las pagaras –este pensó con una mueca de enojo

Judy:Buena esa max –esta dijo feliz de este

Max:Bueno no mejor que la tuya claro –este dijo sonrojado por su alago- judy continua con la obra

Judy:Si cierto ejem,como íbamos diciendo –esta dijo haciéndole una seña al pequeño león haciendo que este de nuevo tocara el piano- pero a 340 kilometros de aquí se encuentra la gran ciudad de Zootopia donde nuestros ancestros empezaron ha reunirse en paz y declararon que todos aquí pueden ser,¡Lo que deseen! –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras max y el leopardo levantaban un listos que decía ´´where anyone can be anything´´que significaba ´´todos pueden ser lo que deseen´´(eso creo :v) después de eso termino la obra con una melodía de parte del pequeño león y todos aplaudiendo aunque los padres de judy no muy felices de que quisiera ser policía

Judy:Gracias y buenas noches –ella dijo despidiendose (lo se lo se en la siguiente ecena todo es de dia creo que es un error de doblaje o algo)

Ya estando fuera de ´´dia…´´

:Judy alguna vez te has preguntado como esque mama y yo somos tan felices –dijjo esperando que su hija cayera

Judy:Nop –esta dijo inocentemente

(mentalmente):rayos :v

:Pues…renunciamos a nuestros sueños,para hacentarnos o no bonnie –este dijo esperando que su marida lo apollara peo no epollar :3aaa ok no Xd sigamos

Bonnie:Uy si tienes razón eso te hacienta –dijo

:Y…esa es la belleza de la complesencia judy sino intentas nuevas cosas jamas fallaras –este dijo tratando de convencerla

Judy:Yo si quiero intentarlas –esta dijo mientras saltaba y caminaba en cubos de eno (ya saben esos de granja)

Bonnie:Tu padre se refiere a que será muy difícil,imposible que te vuelvas un oficial de policía amor –dijo

:Si jamas hubo conejos policías –dijo aclarando

Bonnie:No –apollandolo

:No veras uno

Bonnie:Jamas

:Jamas

Judy:Oh…entonces…yo tendre que ser la primera porque yo de verdad pienso hacer un mundo mejor –dijo haciendo una pirueta en la rueda de un carro de comida

:Jeje oh e…que tal esto quieres otro modo para hacer un mundo mejor?,no hay nada mejor que un trabajo en la granja familiar –dijo orgulloso de la granja

Bonnie:Siii,nosotras tu padre y tus 275 hermanos y hermanas cambiando juntos al mundo –dijo un poco histérica

:Sii –apollando ha su esposa

Bonnie:Una zanahoria a la vez –dijo haciendo un uno con su pata

:Laz zanahorias son una noble profesión –dijo para después halbar con su esposa que ha judy no lo intereso después voltea ha ver y vio que su amiga la pequeña oveja y unos niños entraron atrás de los puestos para ser seguidos por Gideon y su amigo comadreja indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera hacia donde se dirijian los otros despsues de esto judy los sigui para saber que tramaban

Bonnie:Si ya tener sueños es hermoso –dijo calmando ha su marido

:Si mientras no creas que van ha cumplirse al final amor –dijo mirándola para darce cuenta de que ya no estaba- haora donde se metio –dijo buscándola por los puestos pero no encontró nada

Con Judy en el patio trasero…

Judy estaba escondida detrás de un árbol mirando que pasaba y no le daba crédito ha lo que veía pues su suposiciones era cierto Gideon estaba agrediendo a su amiga mientras un sentimiento de enojo y justicia la estaban invadiendo

Gideon:Dame tus boletos haora o te dare un golpe en la nariz ovejita –dijo empujandola tratando de quitarle los boletos

Oveja:Auch no hagas eso gideon –dijo traantando de defenderse y no darle sus boletos ha gideon

Gideon:beee beee y que vas a hacer llorar –dijo arrebatándole los boletos de su pata con un solo movimiento

Judy:Hey! –esta dijo tratando de defender ha su amiga- ya la oiste dejalos –esta dijo acercándose con todo el valor que tenia

Gideon:Lindo traje perdedora –dijo burlándose de su disfraz de oficial de policía- en que loco mundo vives creyendo que una presa puede ser policía –dijo acercándose tratando de intimidar ha judy pero esta ni se inmuto

Judy:Puedes hacer el favor de entrgarlos –dijo levantando su pata en señal de que quería que selos diera

Gideon:Haber quitamelos,pero cuidado soy un fiero zorro y ya lo dijiste en tu aburrida obra los depredaores cazaban presas y ese instinto asesino esta en nuestro ADNA –este dijo aun amenazante

Comadreja:Mas bien creo que se pronuncia ADN-este dijo corrijiendolo

Gideon:Nunca me corrijas Trabis –este le dijo enpujandolo un poco con su pata(creo que haci se escribe pero me da flojera invstigar :v)

Judy:Oye Gideon tu no me asustas –esta dijo para después ser empujada y caer al suelo por el zorro cuando callo los demás niños que estaban hai salieron corriendo por el miedo

Gideon:Tienes miedo –dijo burlon

Trabis:Mira como mueve la nariz esta asustada –dijo también burlon

Gideon:Llora bebe miedosa,llora,llor…¡uhgg! –este dijo con dolor al ser golpeado en la cara mientras un pequeño hilo de sarge salía de su boca se limpio mirándose la sangre y enojado saco su garras haciendo que judy se asuste mirándolo con miedo para depues abalanzar su garrar con intensión de rasguñarla Judy serro los ojos esperando lo peor pero no sucedió nada y cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que alguien había detenido la pata del zorro y no era nadie mas que Max que con su mano estaba deteniendo la pata del zorro para después Gideon voltear quien lo detuvo y vio que era Max el al igual que su amigo comadreja se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban que apareciera despues de eso Max le lanzo un golpe a la cara del zorro haciendo que este se callera al suelo para después escupir un poco de sangre Trabis fue a ayudar ha Gideon despues de levantarse y limpiarse el hilo de sangre que tenia en la cara se levanto con enojo y dolor en la cara despues de ese golpe

Max:Dame esos boletos si no quieres que te golpe mas –este dijo con una voz amenazante mirándolos a los dos

Gideon:Ohh ya veras lampiño te dare la palisa de tu vida gaaaa! –este grito lanzanose contra Max para intentar arañarlo pero no tuvo éxito ya que Max lo esquivo y le propino un golpe con las dos manos juntas en la espalda haciendo que este se cayera de nuevo al suelo gimiendo de dolor- ¿ya terminaste o quieres mas? –dijo poniéndole un pie en su estómagos para presionarlo un poco haciendo que este gimiera de dolor después la comadreja se le subio a la espalda mordiéndolo en el hombro haciendo que este gimiera fuerte por el dolor le dio un golpe en plena nariz tratando que este se quitara pero parecía imposible ya que sus diente se habían aferrado a su carne haciéndolo sangrar en el acto lo agarro de la cabeza y lo jalo para tratar de quitárselo de nuevo pero no lo logro después de eso le agarro la mandibula tratando de abrirla pero tampoco funciono entonces Gideon aprovecho y se levanto del suelo para despues lanzarle un garrazo al estomago haciéndole una cortada para depues sangrar un poco pues se notaba un leve color rojo en su ropa despues de eso le dio una patada empujándolo hacia atrás Gideon se recupero mientras intentaba lanzarle otro zarpaso pero Max vio eso y se volteo haciendo que el zarpaso del zorro se lo llevara su amigo comadreja a la vez soltando el hombro de Max para despues este mirárselo y veía que sangraba mientras por el otro lado judy estaba asustada por lo que veía su amigo estaba defendiéndola quería ayudarlo pero sabia que seria inútil después Max en guardia se lanzo contra el zorro dándole un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la mandibula haciendo que este se le saliera un diente provocándole un hilo de sangre en la boca mientras que a la comadreja se lanzo de nuevo contra el pero Max se percato de esto esquivándolo para después patearlo mandándolo a unos metros chocándose con el árbol que estaba hai quedando inconsiente para después ir de nuevo al zorro y mirarlo que estaba asustao ya que ese golpe que le dio le dolio mucho- ¿quieres mas? –este dijo mirándolo enojado

Gideon:NO! Me rindo toma –este dijo dándole los boletos esperando que este no lo lastimara mas

Max:Largate y llévate ha tu amigo –dijo con una mirada fulminante sin perder el tiempo el zorro fue ha donde su amigo y se lo llevo cargando para perderse en los campos para depues acercarse a judy y ayudarla

Max:Estas bien –dijo dándole la mano y levantarla

Judy:gracias…¡pero estas sangrando debemos llevarte al hospital! –esta dijo preocupada ya que sangraba mucho

Max:Neee no es para tanto despues de todo tenia que ayudarte no iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga a merced de ese tonto zorro,vamos creo que deberíamos ir con esos niños de alla –le dijo a judy mientras que esta acientira depues de eso se acercaron a los niños pero estos se asustaron con la apariencia de Max ya que sangraba del estomago y del hombro derecho pero este se puso de rrodillas- vamos no le are daño toma creo que son tuyos –este dijo señalando los boletos después de esto la oveja se hacerco y agarro los boleto para depues sorprender a Max con un abrazo de oso para después decirle gracias y romper el abrazo y despedirse Max acompaño a Judy- Judy –este dijo para mirar hacia arriba mirando al chico

Judy:¿Qué paso? –dijo

Max:fu valiente lo que hiciste por esos niños encarar a ese estúpido zorro para defenderlos me sorprendiste –dijo orgulloso de ella

Judy:No fue nada solo hice lo que tenia que hacer pude ganarle sin tu ayuda –dijo para después preguntarle- oye como sabias que estaba hai –le dijo intrigada

Max:Bueno…

FLASHBACK

¿?:Max,¿puedes ayudarme con esto? –le pregunto una voz femenina a Max

Max:Claro mama –este dijo cargando una caja pesada por ella que estaba llena de quien sabe que pero era para su puesto ya que ella tenia un puesto de algodón de azúcar que tenia mucha compra ya que se vendia bien

Madre:Gracias hijo haora puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos –esta dijo

Max:Vamos mama ya no soy un niño pequeño –este dijo avergonzado de que todavía lo tratara haci su madre

Madre:Eres y siempre seras mi niño pequeño –dijo para después abrazarlo el también la abrazo pero Max se dio cuenta de gente los miraba

Max:Vamos mama nos están mirando –este dijo con las mejillas rojas su madre se dio cuenta de esto y rompió el abrazo para después despedirse y luego el se fue

Max estaba caminando de vez en cuando hablaba con unos amigos de la infancia que eran una zebra un leopardo (el de la obra) para después hablar con una loba de sus edad cuando estaba hablando cuando se despidió siguió caminando y vio a Judy con sus padre que estaban conversando mientras caminaban pero vio que pararon pero seguían hablando después vio a la derecha y vio a Gideon seguir unos niños para ver a Judy seguirlo decidio seguirlo también por si algo pasaba ya que sabia que Gideon se aprovechaba de los mas débiles cuando llego vio a Judy tirada en el suelo y Gideon a punto de atacarla con su garra pero el corrió a detenerlo por suerte llego y lo detuvo agarrando su pata depues de hay empeso la pelea

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Judy:Oh ya veo bueno me alegra de que llegaras –esta le dijo para recibir una sonrisa de el

Max:Bueno hay están tus padre –dijo señalando al padre y madre de Judy

Judy corrió hacia sus padres sus padres aliviados de que ella estuviera bien y la regañaron ella se había disculpado pero después le explico lo que paso ellos se espantaron con unas partes pero después se ranquilizaron al saber que judy y los niños fueron salvados por Max

:Me alegra de que ese chico estuviera hay –dijo aliviado

Max:Si menos mal de que llegue sino la cosa se hubiera puesto fea –dijo acercándose a sus padres estos se asustaron por la sangre que este llevaba

Bonnie:¡Por dios necesitas curarte! –dijo asustada de sus heridas

Max:Vamos no es para nada los conejos exageran –este dijo burlándose un poco- además mejor yo que Judy –este dijo mrando a la coneja con una sonrisa calida

Bonnie:Bueno me alegra de que ese Gideon se alla ido fue muy cruel con Judy –st dijo mirándola

Judy:Bueno tenia razón en algo –esta dijo confundiendo a los demás- Nose cuando renuciar –esta dijo mirando al cielo

Pummm men esto estuvo largo espero que les guste eso estaría agradecido de que me digan que les gusta bueno hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas a todos guapísimos aquí vegetta777 ok no xD ejem…Muy buenas a todos a todas estamos en un nuevo capitulo de esta historia donde eremos unos cuantos oc y muchas cosas cabe aclarar que en esta historia bueno comencemos

CAPITULO 2:LOS AÑOS PASAN

15 años después estaba Judy en el patio de la academia de entrenamiento en ZOOTOPIA POLICE ACADEMY

¿?:Atencion cadetes,zootopia tienes 12 singulares ecosistemas dentro de sus ,Plaza Sahara,Distrito Forestal por nombrar algunos ustedes tendrán que dominar a todos sin falta si van a enfrentar las calles o que creen los aniquilaran –dijo una osa polar con una gorra color azul con una camisa del mismo color y unos shorts del mismo color ándose a la altura de Judy y viéndola a los ojos amenazante mentras que Judy se asusto un poco después de esto fueron a una pista larga en el final había 3 ventiladores enormes que soplaban toda la arena a los cadetes haciéndoles difisil llegar al final- tormenta de arena – es dijo mientras que los mas grandes lo lograban pero a Judy le costaba mientras que una gran cantidad de arena la entierra solo dejando su rabo (su cola) descubierto- ¡aniquilada coneja bonita! –esta dijo descalificándola de la prueba después de eso tenían que pasar colgados de un pasa manos (de esos que te cuelgas y pasa solo con los brazos en los parques :v)-caida de 300 metros –esa dijo los demás lo hicieron 7u7 pero Judy resbalo con su agarre provocando que se callera al lodo –¡aniquilada cara de zanahoria¡ –esta dijo para descalificarla de nuevo después de eso un muro de hielo- muro gigante de hielo –esta dijo para después Judy intentara saltarlo pero se resbalo y callo al agua helada- aniquilada granjerita –despues de esa prueba fue a un cuadrilátero para pelear con un rinoceronte,ella fue pero el de un solo golpe la dejo por los suelos (bueno no tanto asi pero si le dio un buen golpe) –¡aniquilada! –dijo después callo al lodo en medio de una llanta -¡a –sus orejas quedan atrapadas en una puerta de una patrulla- niqui –cae de una liana que tenia que subir- lada! –despues de todo ese arduo entrenamiento se tomo un tiempo para ir al baño pero justo cuando salta a la tasa se resbala provocando que se caiga dentro de la tasa- inodoro sucio aniquilada rabo de algodón –dijo después de eso cuando estaba por anochecer Judy salio a correr a un campo abierto ella seguía recordando esa voces de su entrenadora ``¡rindete y vete a casa conejita!`` Depues la de su padre ``jamaas hubo conejos policía`` la de su madre ``jamas`` padre ``jamas```luego la de gideon ``¡una inútil y boba conejita granjera! –despues de correr fue a su dormitorio pero ella estaba haciendo flexiones(abdominales) mientras leia un libro de la policía

Al dia siguiente…

Estaban todos los cadetes de nuevo en la pista de hielo Judy corrió para pasar el muro ella sabia que por si sola no podría haci que salto en las cabezas de todos los animales hasta atravesar el muro de hielo mientras su entrenadora sonreía después fue al ring para luchar de nuevo con el rinoceronte este la intento golpear pero fue muy lento Judy aprovecho para saltar a las cuerdas y usarlas como catapulta e impulsarse hala pata del rinoceronte haciendo que este se pegara y callera al piso noqueado (eso creo :v)

En la graduación de los reclutas…

Leonsalez:Como alcalde de zootopia me complace anunciar que mi iniciativa de intuición de mamíferos ha producido su primer graduado de la academia la mejor estudiante de su clase y también la primera oficial coneja Judy Hopps –dijo haciéndole una seña de que se acercara

:Que lindo que lindo –dijo medio llorando mientras toda su familia aplaudia

Leonsalez:ejem…despierta Bellwether la placa –dijo tratando de sacar de su celular a la oveja

Bellwether:eh… asi claro que si –dijo sorprendiéndose

Leonsalez:Aslooo –este dijo con un poco de enojo ya que su asistente no estaba atenta después la oveja le puso su placa de policía ha Judy

Leonsalez:Judy es un verdadero privilegio,oficialmente te asigno al corazón de zootopia recinto 1 centro de la ciudad –este dijo mientras sus padres se beian entres si preocupados

Bellwether:Felicidades oficial Hopps –dijo en un tono dulce

Judy:No la desilusionare este fue mi sueño desde niña –respondio con el mismo afecto

Bellwether:Creo que este es un dia importante para los chiquitos –esta dijo para después ser apartada por Leonsalez

Leonsalez:De acuerdo hasme espacio –dijo apartando a la pequeña oveja- ok oficial Hopps enseña los dientes –dijo dando una sonrisa mientras los camarógrafos tomaban fotos por monton

Ya en BunnyBurrown…

Estaban Judy con sus padres y todos sus hermanos y hermanas en la estación de trenes

Bonnie:Estamos orgullosos de ti Judy –esta dijo

:Si y asustados –dijo asustado

Bonnie:Si

:Encerio es algo que combina orgullo y miedo…te vas ha zootopia esta muy lejos es una inmensa ciudad –dijo entrando un poco en pánico pero fue interrumpido por su hija

Judy:Oigan he trabajado para esto toda la vida –dijo tratando de calmarlos

Bonnie:Lo sabemos y claro que nos alegra por ti pero nos espanta –esta dijo

Judy:A lo único que hay que temer es el miedo en si

:Y osos también,también hay que temerles al igual que leones y lobos

Bonnie:¿Lobos? –esta dijo pensando que su esposo exageraba

:¡Comadrejas! –dijo con tono alto

Bonnie:Siempre juegas cartas con una

:Y juega sucio todo el tiempo no confies en ningún depredador y zootopia esta repleta…los peores son los zorros –dijo

Bonnie:De echo esta vez concuerdo con tu padre esta en su biología no olvides lo que paso con Gideon Grey –dijo sabiendo que el tenia razón

Judy:Yo tenia 9 años,Gideon Grey era un tonto que casualmente era un zorro –dijo a sus padres- yo conozco a brabucones que son conejos

:Lo se todos conocemos alguno y para estar listos hicimos juntos un paquete que te ayudara

Bonnie:Y te puse comida hay –dijo

:Y un espanta zorros –enseñando un bote rojo para que Judy dijera no con la cabeza en señal de decepcion

Bonnie:Si es bueno tener uno

:Un repelente para zorros

Bonnie:Si espantar y repeler si eso necesita

:¡Y que tal esto! –dijo sacando un paralizador y lo encendio para mostrar una descarga super potente haciendo que Judy retroceda para no recibirla

Bonnie:Hay por todas las coles no necesita un paralizador Stu –dijo retirándole el paralizador

Bonnie:Como no cuando no necesitas un paralizador –dijo tratando de convencer a judy

Judy:Ok ya llevare este si dejas de hablar ¿ok? –dijo sacando el repelente para zorros

:Perfecto todo el mundo gana –dijo sonriendo después de eso el tren pomm pomm el tren lega con un pitido junto con la voz de la estación ´´andando expreso ha zootopia´´

Judy:Ok ya llego ¡me voy! –dijo corriendo al tren pero regreso para darle un abrazo a sus padres de despedida 3- mmmm los amo tanto –dijo para darles un beso he irse

Bonnie:Igual nosotros

:*sniff* *sniff* ya lo sabia las lagrimas llegan –dijo llorando

Bonnie:Hay Stu compórtate –dijo algo apenada

Judy:¡Adios los voy ha extrañara! –dijo despidiéndose con la mano

:Adios pequeñita *sniff* -dijo limpiándose el moco por el llanto :v mientras el tren avanzaba y todos sus hermanas y hermanos le decían adiós

Judy:Hasta pronto –dijo en voz baja mientras el tren salía de BunniBurrow se puso sus audífonos con su reproductor de música (o mp4 no se :v)reproducir esta canción watch?v=c6rP-YP4c5I la escucho mientras se acababa su viaje a zootopia

Mientras en algún lado de zootopia…(Parar música xD)

Habían 3 humanos en un callejón vestidos con chaquetas de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla estaban hablando cuando se percataron que una zorra de pelaje blanco llevaba una falda color azul una blusa de color blanco y un brazalete en la mano derecha iba cruzando en frente de su callejón por lo cual el líder de esos humanos les hiso una seña con la cabeza de que lo siguieran después de seguir a la zorra esta se percata y empieza caminar más rápido pero estos empezaron a correr hasta que la alcanzaron y quedar el líder en frente de ella y los otros 2 atrás para que no se escapara

¿?:valla valla que tenemos aquí una pequeña zorrita –dijo el que estaba frente ella con una sonrisa malebola- que piensas alex –este dijo mirando al segundo detrás de la zorra

Alex:No lose talvez deberíamos robarle y por otra parte ya sabes –este dijo mientras miraba a la zorra de manera pervertida

Zorra:llévense todo lo que tengo pero por favor no me hagan nada –dijo casi suplicando

Alex:mmmmm no me parece la idea y ati Jose –dijo mirando al tercero que estaba al lado suyo

Jose:No me parece nada bien –dijo mirándolo

¿?:Bueno dejémonos de parloteo y empecemos –dijo acercándose a la zorra y tratando de quitarle el bolso pero esta no lo dejo y le dio un rasguñaso en la cara dejándole una marca este retrocedio y se puso una mano en la herida para ver que empeso a sangrar y después de recuperarse saco una navaja de su bolsillo- sosténgala esto sera divertido –este dijo mientras los otros 2 la agarraban de las patas mientras que el líder se acercaba

Mientras en el otro lado de la calle…

Estaba un adulto caminando era alto media 1.92 tenia pelo café y ojos azules era delgado pero marcado llevaba una camisa blanca un pantalón de mezclilla,estaba tomando un café cuando volteo a ver del otro lado de la calle para ver como asaltaban a una zorra este se dispuso a ignorarlo ya que no quería problemas y siguió caminando pero volteo a ver y vio que la zorra araño la cara de ese hombre mientras que este la golpeo en ese instante se freno y vio que los dos de atrás la sujetaron y el de enfrente saco una navaja fue cuando el se dispuso a ayudarla corrió hacia donde estaban ellos

Mientras en el asalto…

¿?:Jejeje haora aprenderás a respetarme –este dijo acercándose con la navaja mientras que la zorra cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor cuanto el hombre estaba apunto de cortarla fue golpeado en la cara haciendo que callera al piso los otros 2 hombres se sorprendieron al ver que su jefe había sido golpeado pero por quien fue cuando volteron y vieron al hombre de camisa blanca,la zorra abrió los ojos para quedarse sorprendida porque un hombre la había salvado

¿?:aggg quien rayos eres tu imbécil –dijo aun tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca por el golpe que le dio

¿?:Solo soy quien les dara la paliza de su vida si no dejan es zorra en paz y le devuelven todo lo que le robaron –este dijo con un tono amenazante mientras seguía en guardia

¿?:¿Tu y cuantos mas? –este dijo enojado mientras se levantaba y se abalanzo contra el tratando de darle un navajaso pero el otro lo bloqueo y lo contrarresto con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que este retrocediera de dolor

¿?:No puede ser que yo el gran Drak este perdiendo contra un don nadie como tu –este dijo enojado

¿?:Que pasa ¿estas frustrado? –este dijo en tono burlon

Drak:Gggg ¡no te burles! Alex déjala y ayúdame –le dijo a su compañero

Alex:Si jefe –dijo dejando a la zorra en manos de su compañero

¿?:¿Dos contras uno? Y pensar que tenían algo de decencia parece que me equivoque –este dijo haciendo que los 2 rufianes se enojaran haciendo que Alex le diera un puñetazo en el estomago pero este puso su mano a tiempo y lo detuvo mientras que Drak salto y lo intentaba cortar pero este se percato y jalo al que le intento dar un golpe y lo uso de escudo Drak no reacciono a tiempo y por accidente le corto la parte de la nuca a su compañero haciendo que este se desangre y muera- matando a aliados he,valla compañero –este dijo para tirar el cadáver al piso y darle un golpe con sus 2 manos juntas a Drak haciendo que este soltara la navaja y callera al piso

Drak:Maldito me las pagaras –este dijo aun en el piso jadeando por el cansancio y dimiendo del dolor

¿?:Personas como tu me dan asco pero si no fuera porque estamos en extinción te mataria pero por si acaso –este dijo para enterrarle el cuchillo en la pierna haciendo que este gritara de dolor- van 2 falta 1 –dijo para ir a acabar con el ultimo pero este se dio cuenta de que el ultimo de estos pandilleros tenia de rehén a la zorra pero tenia una navaja en su cuello amenazando con matarla con un corte

Jose:Atrás o le corto el cuello –este dijo haciéndole un rose en el cuello a la zorra

¿?:Eres un bastardo –este dijo con enojo después miro a la zorra- tranquila todo saldrá bien

Zorra:¡Como estará bien el me matara! –esta dijo asustada

Jose:Callate,¿y tu que haras idiota? –este dijo en tono burlon

¿?(mentalmente):Carajo no se que hacer espera pero si…eso es ya se que hacer –este dijo mirando el cuchillo en la pierna de Drak para tirarse al suelo sacar la navaja y tirársela al rufian pero paso al lado de el este mirando hacia donde fue la navaja

Jose:Jajajajaja valla puntería –este dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a ver pero se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que recibió un golpe en la cara haciendo que soltara la navaja y a la zorra

¿?:No deberías distraerte en una pelea –este dijo mirándolo en el piso- y haora a dormir –este dijo dándole un golpe en la cara dejándolo noqueado después se acerco a la zorra extendiéndole la mano para levantarla- ¿estas bien? –le dijo

Zorra:Gracias por salvarme –esta dijo- si no fuera por ti estos rufianes me hubieran lastimado –esta dijo con enojo

¿?:Si ellos son unos idiotas –dijo mirándolos con una mueca

Zorra:Por cierto soy Mari –esta le dijo en un tono suave

¿?:Bonito nombre –este le dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara- me llamo Max –este dijo

Mari(sonrojada):Es un gusto –le dijo sonriendo

Max:El gusto es mio dejem invitarla a comer para quitarle es mal sabor de boca ¿le parece? –este le dijo esperando que aceptara

Mari:No claro que no es mucha molestia –esta dijo

Max:Vamos después de todo no tengo nada que hacer –le dijo insistiendo

Mari:Esta bien vamos –esta dijo para acompañarlo- emm ¿que vas a hacer con ellos? –dijo mirando a los pandilleros en el piso

Max:No te preocupes la policía recoje la basura amenudo por aquí –este dijo sin preocupación pero de repente se puso triste- aunque no me gusto que lo mataran a el ya que auque alla un gran números de nosotros no quiero que muera nuestra especie –este dijo

Mari:No te preocupes ustedes no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana –dijo tratando de animarlo- además me invitaste a comer –dijo

Max:Tienes razón vamos tengo el lugar perfecto para cenar –despues de eso fueron a un restaurante

Mientras tanto con Judy…(Poner de nuevo la música xD)

seguía en el tren estaba cerca de zootopia mientras iba de camino vio varios lugares primero palmeras gigante unos camellos corriendo por un habitas decertico luego un hábitat selvático luego uno helado después de cruzar todo esos lugares pudieron ver a lo lejos la ciudad de zootopia cuando llego a la estación bajo y recorrio la estación viendo a los hipopótamos saliendo de un lago y secándose con un ducto de viento a unos tubo de colores donde salían gangsters con traje luego vio una jirafa recibiendo su bebida por medio de un tubo que llegaba hasta arriba después salio de la estación y vio la ciudad y se sorprendio por lo grande que era luego vio un anuncio de Gazelle que hablaba diciendo ´´Soy Gazelle bienvenidos a Zootopia´´

Uff bueno este es el fin del segundo capitulo de mi humilde historia esta es mas corta pero igual larga que pasara con max y mari no lo se solo el tiempo dira si se queda con ella o ´´la deja´´ bueno hasta pronto Postata:Me quitaron mi celular :,v


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicos estamos en un episodio más de esta hermosa seria :D (Para mí :,v) bueno sin más que decir fuaaaa**

CAPITULO 3: Guardando secretos

Era un bello amanecer la luz iluminaba todas las partes de zootopia, la luz había entrado por una ventana dándole justo en los ojos a un humano que estaba acostado tratando de dormir si no fuera por la luz claro este estaba haciendo un gesto de desagrado y abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ser lastimados por la iluminación este se levantó se estiro y fue a su cocina pero antes de irse vio una especie de bulto en su cama este se acercó con cuidado y cuando la quito se llevó una gran sorpresa

Max: ¿¡Queeeeeee!?–este dijo sorprendido

Ayer con judy (cabe decir que mientras max peleaba judy ya había llegado)

Judy había llegado a la gran ciudad de zootopia se bajó del metro muy feliz después de bajarse subió en unas escaleras eléctricas para llegar a la plaza central del metro hay vio muchas cosas la decoración era muy hermosa vio a hipopótamos salir del agua y secándose en una especie de ventilador, vio hámsteres transportarte por tubos de plástico de colores y unos se chocaron con otros después de eso salió a la ciudad para encontrarse con edificios que eran muy hermosos y grandes después de eso siguió caminando en busca de un cuarto que pudiera rentar y alojarse estaba en una calle cuando al otro lado de esta vio a un humano que tiene el pelo color café era alto más alto que el humano promedio tenia ojos azules, este se estaba tomando lo que parecía un café, la coneja se le quedo mirando ya que le parecía conocido el humano volteo la mirada hacia ella y vio que los está mirando con lo que con la misma mano con la que tiene el café le hace la seña de la paz esta solo se sonrojo y quito rápido su vista siguió caminando pero no podía dejar de pensar que se le hacía conocido pero le restó importancia

Ya más tarde

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una armadilla de edad avanzada y a nuestra querida coneja 3

Armadillo: Bienvenida al gran pangominio departamento con lujo y encanto despiojada (eso creo :v) una vez al mes cuida tu llave –esta dijo para dárselas

Judy: Gracias –le dijo despidiéndose luego vio que dos (antílopes o gacelas no se) se acercaban- hola soy judy la nueva vecina –esta dijo saludando con su pata

Antílope: ¿Si? Pues somos ruidosos no esperes una disculpa por eso –dijo para después entrar a su habitación con su compañero de piso

Judy entro a su habitación para ver que le parecía y vio las paredes para decir

Judy: Hay todo esta grasoso –vio la cama- y la cama –después escucho que esos dos animales que saludo estaba gritando ´´no tu cállate, no tu cállate´´- que locos vecino…los amo –dijo echándose a la cama

Pasaron las horas judy durmiendo pero algo la despertó eran unos golpes a lo que parecía ser una puerta esta solo estuvo con una cara de pocos amigos pensando que le tocaban a ella vio el despertador y era las 3:18 am esta abrió la puerta para descubrir que no le tocaban a ella si no que eran lo que parecía un humano y una loba hembra, estos parecían borrachos mientras se abrazaban el uno con el otro este humano solo golpeaba esta puerta con su mano esta se acercó a ellos

Judy: ¿Qué está pasando porque tocan esa puerta? –pregunto algo molesta

Max: ¡Oh perdóneme! e-es que la puerta de mi cuarto está cerrada y mi llave parece que no abre mire –dijo enseñándole un encendedor

Judy: eso es un encendedor –le dijo más molesta

Max: ¿Enserio? –Este saco las verdaderas llaves- oh, aquí están –dijo ya abriendo la puerta- gr-gracias judy –este le dijo

Mari: O-oye amiga aléjate de él es mío –esta dijo molesta parecía que golpearía a judy

Judy: Oye tranquila solo estas ebria –dijo pero aun pensando como el humano sabia su nombre

Max: O-ye amor tranquila a hay que presentarnos, madame yo soy emm jejej ya no me acuerdo bueno vámonos –este le indico a la loba

Mari: Claro que no está coneja intento quitarte de mí así que voy aaaaaaaa –esta se quedó dormida max la sostuvo antes de caer al piso

Judy: Deberías llevártela –esta le aconsejo

Max: Claro no perderé una gran oportunidad como esta –este dijo dándole una nalgada en el trasero y lamer sus labios con su lengua este miro a judy- tu tampoco estas mal jejej –este dijo para finalmente entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro

Judy solo se quedó sonrojada no por el hecho de que sabían que iban a hacer esos dos si no porque uno de ellos, el humano era el que quería hacerlo con ella es decir el apareamiento entre animales y humanos no es ilegal ya no desde años es solo que no era bien visto además del hecho de que el humano y los animales no pueden tener crías por cuestiones genéticas y otras cosas esta después de sacudir su cabeza entro a su habitación para poder dormir en paz pero esto no sería posible ya que donde entro el humano empezaron a hacer ruido en la pared esta solo escuchaba como alguien decía

Mari: ¡Si max dame más duro más! O dios mío eres muy grande –esta dijo gimiendo

Judy: No puede ser –esta dijo molesta poniéndose sus audífonos para no escuchar más y funciono logro conseguir el sueño con éxito

Paso tiempo y el despertador de judy se encendió haciendo que esta se despierte, se aliste y se valla al trabajo de policía esta miro su repelente para zorros pero solo dijo ´´neee´´ salió… pero entro y se lo llevo había llegado a la comisaria vio a varios animales eran desde lobos hasta elefantes esta fue al mostrador en el centro donde al parecer esta un leopardo obeso que estaba comiendo cereal esta se acercó y le hablo

Judy: Disculpa –pero el leopardo no la encontraba- aquí abajo –esta dijo para que el leopardo la encontrara

Leopardo: ¿De verdad eres una coneja policía? Sabes que eres más tierna de lo que pensé –le dijo apoyándose en el mostrador

Judy: Huy talvez no estas enterado pero yo puedo decirle tierno a un compañero conejo pero cuando otros animales lo hacen es algo… -dijo

Leopardo: Ohhh como lo siento yo benjamín carraza como el típico oficial come donas estereotipándote ¿no? Aaaaaaaa –este dijo un poco triste

Judy: Jeje descuida, uh tienes algo bajo la –le dijo y este saco una dona atorada de su cuello y se la comió- oye tengo que ir con los otros haci ¿Qué? –le pregunto

Benjamín: Por la puerta a la izquierda está el salón –señalo y la coneja se fue- awww esa conejita no sobrevivirá –este dijo

Judy entro a la habitación y vio todo tipo de depredadores vio un oso polar y un león haciendo fuercitas (o pulsadas) y gano el oso polar azotando la mano del león en la mesa algo que asusto un poco a judy esta camino hasta un asiento al frente del todo se sento en ella era grande para ella ya que estaba diseñada para animales más grandes esta miro al rinoceronte y le dijo

Judy: Hola ¿listo para hacer un mundo mejor? –dijo dándole el puño y este correspondió empujándola con todo y silla

Hipopótamo: ¡ATENCIÓN! –dijo haciendo que todos los animales golpearan con sus patas las mesas mientras entraba un búfalo enorme este con carpetas en sus manos

Búfalo: Ya, ¡ya! –este dijo enojado para que se calmaran estos lo hicieron- bien ahora todos tenemos misiones de buscar a animales desaparecidos y el alcalde está encima de mi exigiendo y fue por eso que él se contactó con un agente de operaciones especiales y es… Jack savage –esto último eso que judy se emocionara

De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un humano con uniforme de policía pero este seguía abrochándose los botones de su camisa

Max: Me reporto listo para trabajar señor perdón por la tardanza –dijo avergonzado entro pasando por todos los animales mientras estos lo saludaban unos unas señas y otros un choque de puños esta llego hasta judy y el solo la miro

Max: ¿Judy, trabajas aquí? –pregunto incrédulo judy solo lo miro confusa

Judy: ¿He? No te conozco –esta le dijo

Max: Judy soy yo max –este dijo con la esperanza de que recordara esta se quedó pensativa hasta que esta mostro cara de sorpresa y luego puso un gran sonrisa en su cara

Judy: No puede ser cuento tiempo –esta dijo abrazándolo enfrente de todos algo que lo avergonzó

Max: Vamos judy no enfrente de todos –este le dijo con la cara roja mientras se les podía escuchar pequeñas risillas a los demás animales esta lo soltó al escuchar las risas de los demás

Judy: Perdón es solo que no te he visto en años –dijo acariciando una de sus orejas mientras tenía la cara roja

Max: ok, ok solo hablemos después porque si no el jefe bogo nos regañara –le dijo algo preocupado

Jefe bogo: Y a terminaron enamorados –ese comentario derramo la gota del vaso los animales de atrás empezaron a reírse a mas no poder algo que sonrojo mucho a judy y max

Max: ¡Jefe! –le grito este solo dio un pequeña risa entre dientes

Jefe bogo: Bueno ya están enterados solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue y les asignare las misiones –este dijo para irse

Max: Bueno judy vámonos me tienes que contar quien vendrá parece muy especial –dijo

Judy: Claro –dijo para después salir con max

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí me tarde en subirlo porque tengo algunos problemas con la escuela ya saben lo de siempre esta difícil y si repruebo tengo que repetir año y que la chingada pero tengo un plan si no paso pues pagare 1000 pesos para entrar a una prepa después de todo he estado ahorrando llevo como más de 3000 pesos bueno adiosss a se me olvida comenten que les pareció ahora si adioss 7u7**


End file.
